(Pre) Love my Yuki
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: This is the story of what happened to Harry and Severus before Yuki. Hope you like it! Remember no Magic!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter looked at the school he was about to enter a boarding school in Scotland that his parents had signed him up for. He'd spent his whole life until now being beaten , abused and worked as a slave living in a cupboard under the stairs then he'd found he had a bank account only he could touch with enough money to last him eight years at the school. Only just enough money mind you.

He'd taken the Train with the other kids but had sat alone. He looked around as he entered the school suddenly he was laying on the ground breathing roughly. He looked up to see a platinum blond push past him. Kids his age were laughing at him. He forced himself to his feet and held his head high as they entered the Great Hall. As he headed for one of the tables in the room he was suddenly on the ground again.

The same blond strutted past and this time most of the students were laughing. Harry got to his feet fixed his glasses on his nose and walked to a table in a corner . He sat down and pulled out a sketch book and his art set. He'd won a contest shortly before school and was now working as a manga writer and artist. He ate very little of the meal served and only drank water. His focus was on his sketch book he often had to adjust his glasses. He could already tell he wasn't going to make many friends if any at this school.

"Hey, there." A red haired boy said, "Mind if I join you?" Harry kept working "So what are you doing?" Harry didn't answer just kept working. Though he noted that the boy seemed to be getting angrier with him. "Is it true you're Harry Potter?!"

"None of your business that." Harry replied, "Now I'm working right now. I have a dead line in like five days and we start classes first thing so kindly refrain from making useless and inane small talk with me."

The boy stormed off back to another group of first years. Harry scoffed and kept on working he hadn't lied about his dead line. He made a note to ask when mail was sent out. By the looks of it he could get it finished tonight if he kept up at this pace. Infact he could have it done by the end of dinner.

By the end of dinner he was done and had packed it all away. He was lead toward the Slytherin wing . It was where he would be bunking for the next eight years. A Professor Snape came and talked to them in the Common Room.

"Is there any questions?" the man finally asked and Harry's hand shot up, "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"When does mail go out?" Harry asked, "Only I have to mail something really important and it has to get to London in the next five days or I don't get paid."

Severus Snape cocked his eyebrow and held out his hand. He received a head shake in return.

"This is very important. Can't I mail myself?"

"I assure you it will get sent out with the morning mail." Severus said, already seeing a difference between the Potter in front of him and the Potter he'd gone to school with. "No harm will come to it." It was clear the boy did not trust easily but pulled out a millennia envelope and handed it over. "Is it all set then?"

"Yes, " Harry said, warily ."Please handle that with care. The postage is on it and the address is filled out. I just need to get it to London ..."

"Yes, I heard you the first time." Severus drawled, "Bed! All of you!"

Harry headed up the stairs to the boys dorms he glanced back at his envelope one last time before he went to find his room. He entered to see bunk beds. A boy was already claiming everything.

"Lets get things straight." It was the platinum blond . "Everything in here is mine. " Harry grabbed his trunk. "That junk is yours."

"Where do I sleep?"

"In the sewer."

The door slammed in his face. Harry began making his way back downstairs slowly because he had his trunk now.

"Hey, why are you out bed?" it was an eighth year Prefect. "Well?"

"Where is the sewer ?" Harry asked him.

"Huh?" the boy frowned, "Why?"

"Because the person in the room told me my room was in the sewers." Harry stated, "Where is that so I can get some sleep. I'm really tired ."

The eighth year gave a strained smile.

"Lets go ask Prof. Snape shall we?" the eighth year helped Harry pull his trunk along. He could already tell that something was wrong with this boy and wondered what it is. "I'm sure he'll be able to tell you where you're supposed to sleep."

Harry nodded wondering why this nice guy couldn't just take him to the sewer so he could sleep.

"What's the meaning of this?" Severus demanded when the two of them showed up at his door. "Room not good enough for you, Potter?"

"Tell me where the sewer is and I'll go there!" Harry cried rubbing his eyes.

"Sewer?" Severus wondered confused he looked to the Prefect. " explain. "

"Malfoy kicked him out of the room telling him that his room is in the sewer and he believed him. He was looking for them when he came he ran into me. " the Prefect reported. "I didn't know what to make of it so I brought him here. "

"I will contact Malfoy's fathers in the meantime you have a spare bunk in your room do you not?"

"Yeah, Plimith dropped out." the Prefect nodded seriously. "Potter, " The boy just kept rubbing his eyes, "Potter." the boy looked up finally. "Come on , Prof. Snape says you can bunk in my room for now. He thinks it's better for you then the sewers. "

"Huh?" Harry blinked, "Really? Why's that?"

"No rats, or mice, or smell that would have you washing for months to get it out." The Prefect said with a smile, " it's much cleaner and warmer. "

"well, I guess." Harry said, "and dryer is it dryer?"

"yeah it is."

"okay, well I guess that sounds nice." Harry rubbed his eyes. "Will I be sleeping under the bed or in the wardrobe?"

The Prefect and Severus, both who were pulling the trunk stopped and looked at him. Harry yawned.

"You'll sleep on the bottom bunk." The Prefect said, with a bit of a frown as they began moving again. "It's no problem. My roommate didn't come back this year so you wont be putting anyone out and I have my own Bathroom and you can wash up in there if you want. "

"Wow, thank you." Harry yawned. "But I think I need to go to sleep for awhile."

Harry curled up on the bed as soon as they arrived and was soon fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke and stretched out. He'd slept better than he had in years. He made sure the Prefect was still asleep before grabbing his school uniform and going to wash up. He came out in black slacks, black shoes, a white shirt tucked in, and a black over shirt with a high collar it was buttoned all the way up. He tried to flatten his hair but it was useless. He grabbed his bag and stocked it with books. His schedule had been on his bed when he'd woken up so he knew what to pack.

"Morning." The Prefect was awake. "Already up and dressed?"

"yes, I'm always up early. Thank you for allowing me to sleep here last night. "

"No problem. Let me get ready and we'll go up together okay?"

Harry nodded. He liked it here and wondered if he could stay here.

They walked up to breakfast.

"He's so ugly." they heard someone said, "I heard Potter's father was a real looker but he looks like a hag." it was the red haired boy in his year. Others were laughing. "Look at him he's so short and doesn't he look pale?"

Harry walked to the same table he'd sat at the night before. He took out another sketch pad and began working on his next issue. While eating a little.

The red head was still making fun of him but he didn't pay attention.

The platinum blond Malfoy came in and walked over.

"So how was it sleeping in the sewers last night, Potter?" he asked loudly.

"I slept very well thank you." Harry said, absently, "The Prefect gave me a nice warm bed to sleep in when you kicked me out of the room. " People began whispering Malfoy began getting mad like the red haired boy had. "Please leave me alone, I've got work to do . "

He nibbled at his food as he worked he was worrying over being able to do his classwork and do his work by the deadline and where he was going to sleep and if someone found out how he was treated at home. his stomach was a mess right now but he knew that he needed to eat or he wouldn't be doing anything except seeing the school nurse.

* * *

He was thankful that someone had saw fit to give him a map of the school it made finding his first class very easy. He sat in the very back and fixed his glasses again. This was a History class. He was good at History he guessed. He was doing a Manga on the Blitz right now. It was an educational piece that had also been labeled as a drama piece. His editor had told him the polls showed it was popular and the reviews said that it had so much depth and emotion that no one could believe a child of 11 had written or even drew it. Other first years started arriving as he worked.

"Drawing again?" the red head asked . "Is that an explosion?"

He seemed interested.

"Yeah." Harry said, still working. "I'm trying to capture what London was like during the Blitz . " He sighed and shook his head. "I just can't get it right though."

"Well, maybe today's lesson will help you. " Everyone jumped. Harry tried to put his work away but the teacher grabbed it and flipped through it. "Oh, ho! So you're the one who does this . Oh, I'm a huge fan! You'll sign my copies for me wont you? "

"Uh...sure." Harry blinked getting his sketch book back and tucking it away pulling out a notebook and writing pens along with his book. "No problem, Prof... "

"Binns." the man said, turning to the class and heading for the front. "My name is Professor Cuthbert Binns and I will be your History Teacher for the rest of your stay at this school. I was going to start with something else but seeing as Mr. Potter brought up the Blitz lets start with that! I even have some footage I will round up for next class!"

He sounded so enthusiastic about it. Some kids started whispering but then they were hushed and they were set to work copying down notes while he told them about the start of the Blitz.'

"Sir." A bushy brown hair girl said, waving her hand in the air near the end of class. She sounded all snooty. "Aren't we starting in the middle of the war? Shouldn't we start at the beginning?"

"But this is funner." Binns beamed. "We'll cover it all at some point, Miss. Stranger."

"It's Granger."

"Yes, that's what I said."

The girl sweat dropped. The bell rang. They were assigned an essay. Then Harry had his last four manga of this nature sitting in front of him. He ended up sweat dropping. The class watched as he signed each one.

"If you need reference material don't be afraid to ask." Binns laughed shooing Harry from his classroom. " and visit Madam Pince in the library she'll just love you!"

Harry sighed, he hadn't expected that. He wondered what the rest of the day was going to be like.

* * *

Looking at his Schedule he found that he had Japanese Culture Class next he was really looking forward to that. So he took off trying to find it. When he finally did he was able to peak inside to see an eighth year class. He slid inside and into the back room. He saw the teacher look at him and head back. Harry's eyes were all for the students that were talking in Japanese while play acting job interviews.

"May I help you? " the teacher asked in English.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Harry looked up at the man. "I'm Harry Potter. I'm in your first year class. I didn't realize I was this early. I guess I had a bit of a break before this class. I'm really looking forward to it. I'll just sit here and be silent until my class comes in if you let me stay. I swear I wont make a noise."

The cocked an eyebrow but nodded. Harry quickly was back to trying to redraw a bomb dropping on a London neighborhood.

* * *

 **Now Accepting Fan Art! See Profile!**

 **What class do you think the other teachers from the books should teach? I already have Severus and Remus lined up and roughly Sirius. Roughly!**

 **Minerva and Flitwick are causing me problems though I don't know what to have them teach. Well review me or PM if you can help.**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was exhausted by the time he entered his Outdoor Class. That's what it was called. He'd read up on it and most of it was actually in doors do to poor weather but it had sounded nice so he signed up for it or was going to before he found it was mandatory. He was forced to change into a white fencers outfit. All the first years were here including the girls.

He joined everyone near the mats but sat away from them as much as he could. Boys were on one side and girls on the other . No one had told them that they'd just done it. A man with brown hair and amber eyes walked in.

"My name is Professor Remus John Lupin. " He told them. "I will be your Outdoor Class instructor for the next eight years. There will be no bullying or goofing off in my class if this happens you will be spending nights in detention. Now we will start with some basics of fencing. Harry please come up here. " Harry jumped. But quickly did.

"Why are the teachers favoring him?" Draco asked his friend Goyle loudly. "Every teacher we've had today has fawned over him is he famous or something?"

"Draco Malfoy." Remus snapped, "That is enough. Another out burst like that will find you with the first detention of the first years. "

With that class started Draco and Ron both grumbling.

Harry found himself teamed up with the bushy haired girl Granger from the Gryffindor Wing. Draco and Ron were paired together as well.

"Uh, I'm Harry."

"Hermione." she said snootily . "I've read all about Fencing so I should be able to ..."

"Begin." Remus called.

Harry reached out and poked Hermione her buzzer sounded saying she'd been hit. She frowned at him.

"Very good, Harry." Remus chuckled. The class was laughing as well. "Taking advantage of your opponents weakness or a situation is a perfect way to win. "

Hermione huffed.

"Begin!" Remus called,

This time she raised her training Foil. That was what the weapon was called. Remus had told them it was what most people trained with. Harry moved out of her way and quickly jabbed her again. The buzzer sounded. As the matches went on Harry quickly learned that this was a sport he could probably get behind. He was quick on his feet and the Foil felt nice in his hand. Hermione learned fast but then so did he they were soon dodging around more than the others trying to stab each other. Harry won every time and Remus seemed to think it was all very funny.

"Okay!" he called "That's time!"

"I'll get you this time!" everyone looked to see Hermione jab again only for Harry to suddenly not be where he just was . She lost her balance and Harry poked her in the back. "I WANT A DIFFERENT PARTNER!"

"Ah, well, yes." Remus chuckled rubbing the back of his head. "I'll be pairing you up based on skill and you two seem to be a perfect match. "

"Why are you filming this?" Hermione demanded. She had noted that the Prof. had had a camcorder on their fight the whole time.

"Oh, well, Harry's parents were friends of mine and I just don't have enough home movies." Remus laughed. He got sighs from the children who all shook their heads. "Plus another of your Professors wanted to sit on the class but couldn't because he's teaching a Martial Arts class at the moment."

"I have that next." Harry said, he was blinking at the man did he really know his parents he didn't know anything about his parents.

"You are glotten for pain aren't you?" Hermione asked, stiffly. "I'll beat you at that class."

"I doubt it." Harry said, "Statistically, speaking males always have the advantage in fighting classes. "

"I know that!" she huffed. Remus had his camcorder in hand now and was filming the spat . "I've read over 200 books on different types of Martial Arts..."

The two bickered back and forth as Remus talked over them giving them all work books they could learn from and assigning practice for homework. He then told them to go change. Sirius was going to love this.

* * *

Sirius and his eighth year class could hear the two coming toward the stadium ten minuets before they arrived. Remus had called to warn him about Harry and Hermione. Sure enough the class arrived as one though everyone was giving Harry and Hermione a wide berth as they argued. They'd moved on to other topics by now.

"Prof. Lupin wasn't kidding. " The Eighth year Prefect laughed. "This kid's making more enemies than friends at this rate."

Sirius had heard from Snape about the sleeping situation already. Not directly from him of course they hated each other but he'd been walking past and had heard Snape on the phone to Lucius Malfoy complaining about Draco.

"Harry! Hermione!" Sirius called out both fell silent. "Save it for training."

"Hey, Potter." The Prefect said walking over . "I never properly introduced myself. I'm Rosier. Ethan Rosier. "

"Nice to meet you." Harry said, "I'm Harry Potter."

They shook hands. Rosier and his class then left. Harry's class was directed to changing rooms to put on Gi's then to return to the mat covered stadium. Once more Harry had a camcorder on him as Sirius walked them through how to sit on the mats then through stances and finally basic moves. He walked around correcting them and telling them what they could hope to learn this year. It seemed only ten students had signed up for his class.

Sirius was rather pleased with how his class turned out though he had an Eighth year Prefect from Hufflepuff Wing watch the girls showers for trouble as he watched the boys. None occurred happily. He'd had trouble in some of his other classes. He hoped Harry ate more tonight he and Remus were really worried about it. They had noted that Harry hadn't been eating much. He himself was rather upset that Harry had been put in the Slytherin Wing. Harry's parents, himself, and Remus had all been in the Gryffindor Wing. He honestly wished he knew how the kids were put in which wing.

He saw them all off with a wave as his next class came down. He packed up the camcorder.

* * *

 **Accepting Fan Art see Profile!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"SNAPE!" Severus flinched as two of the men he hated most in the world burst in to his Chemistry class. "SNAPE!"

"What do you two want?!" He snapped , "I'm in the middle of a lecture to my first years! " Both suddenly looked around the room and quickly spotted Harry . Sirius bounded back to him camcorder in hand. "What do you think you're doing Black!"

"Sorry, Severus." Remus said, clearing his throat . "We wanted to talk to you about a few of your Slytherin Wing students one in fifth year in particular and give you first year reports. We thought you had a free period."

"That's after this class." Severus sighed, "BLACK, I'M WARNING YOU PUT THAT AWAY THIS INSTANT!"

"Ah..." Sirius whined, "I need home video's, Snape! I don't have any since Harry learned to hit James over the head with his book because James tried to take it away and give him a football!"

"I don't remember that." Harry said, staring at the man. "Uhm...I need to take notes and you're in my way." Sirius moved to Harry's side. "Thank you." Harry went back to copying notes from the board.

"So you need glasses just like your dad?" Sirius said, hyperly "You're still squinting. Do you not have the right prescription?"

"My dad wore glasses?" Harry asked. Closing his notebook and looking at the man.

"Don't you know that?"

"WE ARE IN CLASS!" Severus bellowed, "EITHER BE SILENT AND TALK TO THE BOY AFTER CLASS OR LEAVE!"

Sirius shut his mouth and just filmed Harry during the rest of the lesson.

* * *

"ALBUS!" Sirius burst into the teacher's meeting. "I demand you let me take Harry to get his eyes tested! He's squinting at the board! I have proof!"

"Oh, yes. " Albus chuckled, "Severus was just complaining about it."

"No, I got him on camera saying that his aunt just giving him the glasses he's wearing and never taking him to a doctor once ever. "

"I doubt that." Albus Dumbledore said calmly. "I'm sure he's exaggerating. "

"I don't think Harry knows how to do that." Remus said.

"PROFESSOR!" Ethan burst into the room. "I"m sorry! But Malfoy!"

"What has he done this time?" Severus sighed standing.

"He challenged Potter to a Fencing Practice . " Ethan gasped out. "But Potter kept winning so Malfoy attacked with his fists! Potter got in one good hit breaking Malfoy's nose but Crabbe and Goyle attacked to defend him and Potter curled into a ball and was taking it silently! We got the fight stopped! Lissa carried Potter to the Infirmary and stayed to make sure Malfoy didn't attack him again. We have Crabbe and Goyle."

* * *

Harry woke yawning. He sat up rubbing his eyes. Malfoy! He'd attacked him. Harry got out of bed noting his ribs were wrapped up. He dressed and grabbed his bag.

"Where do you think you're going?" The Nurse asked walking over. "I'm Madam Pomfry school nurse."

"Nice to meet you." Harry said, shaking her hand. "I need to run to the Common Room to get my things for class. Don't worry I'm feeling fine now. I promise to take it easy today and not push myself so I don't hurt my ribs. "

"You can't see anything with out those glasses of yours and they broke."

"I'll be fine." He smiled at her.

"I don't think so. " She helped him back into bed. "Don't worry Prof. Snape is getting notes for all of your classes. Why don't you relax Prof. Black will be stopping by to take you to get some glasses later."

"What?" Harry stared up at her. "Why? I mean I'm sure that's not needed."

That was going to cut in to his school money.

"I'll let him tell you when he gets here." She sighed, she could tell this little boy was abused. "So lets discuss your classes. Which do you like the best so far?"

"oh, I think I've fallen in love with Fencing." Harry said, brightly, he of course didn't see Remus and Sirius enter the room. " I just feel like it's a sport I'm going to be good at. I'm really fast so I can dodge easily and the training foil just feels perfect in my hand. Malfoy's pretty good at it but Granger is the perfect partner we both learn really quickly. I think I'm going to like that class best !"

"I'm glad to hear that." Remus said, Harry jumped. Looking toward the voice. "If we leave and get to the village now we'll be back in time for the class."

"I'd like that ...but..."

* * *

"So you're my Godfathers?" Harry asked, as they walked back from the nearby village. His could see much better with these glasses on. "Then why couldn't you take me in?"

"Well..." Sirius rubbed the back of his head. "We were found unsuitable for the task of raising a child because we're gay. "

"That means you're together right?"

"Yeah." Sirius glanced down at him. "Does that bother you?"

"Nope not all. " Harry smiled up at them. "In fact I think I might be too. I found someone I think I really like. "

"Really it's only the second day of school."

"Oh, he doesn't know me. But I saw him at the Entrance Ceremony and I think I really like him." Harry stated, blushing a bit. "Thanks again for my glasses is that really why you couldn't take me it doesn't seem like that should be taken in to account if you really want the child and have the means to raise the child."

"We think so to." Remus chuckled, "You're 11 now the courts will listen to what you have to say. "

"My aunt and uncle will gladly hand me over to you and I'm sure I'd like it better with you guys. " He smiled brightly, though they could tell it wasn't a real smile. "Thanks again, I still have time to make my second class. Bye!"

He ran off.

"We have to help him, Sirius."

"I didn't want to let him go in the first place, Remus."

They watched their God son make his way up the grand staircase their hearts hurting.


End file.
